The Unknown Enemy
by mangosmoothie1
Summary: <html><head></head>Luigi has an attitude, goes missing, and then poof! Stuff happens! Fight come out, someone dies don't worry, not permanently , and a special someone comes in to help our heroes! Rosalina or Rosetta, or the star princess, or whatever you call her! ! :3</html>


The Unknown Enemy_ By Mango_

_Well, Halloween is coming to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario defeated Bowser again, Luigi fears for his life because of King Boo, and there is peace in all lands._

Mario:Well, it sure is a another nice day in the M.K.! I just ate some pasta(again) and I'm ready to relax!

Peach:Well, that's all you do this time of year! At least Luigi's a little more on his feet! By the way, where is Luigi?

Mario:Probably at 's place getting some mini-poltergusts for around the house. You know how he gets around Halloween. He's so afraid that King Boo will kidnap him and try to use him to get to me yadayadayada and he could get turned into..OH! Hey Luigi! Where were you?

Luigi:Just went to 's place to talk about installing new mini-gusts he made! Well, if you guys need me, I'll be going for a little walk. I'll be back around time for the baseball game!

Peach:Okay, but you just be careful. I know this got old, but don't go near the forest to Dark Land, don't trip, try to come back a little early, and don't get in any trouble with anyone.

Luigi:Yes mom!

_So Luigi left for his walk and didn't come back for baseball. Mario, Peach, and Daisy(who arrived for the game!)all started getting worried. This was not like Luigi. He never went anywhere he knew would cause him harm and he certainly never went to places that he wasn't familiar with. something was wrong. So the three started a search party to go find him. They started looking near the trails and woods and any place Luigi usually went jogging._

Daisy:LUIGI! WHERE ARE YOU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! Geez! We've been searching for 4 hours now! It's getting dark. I think we might need to call it a night and file a missing persons report with the Toadsville Police Department_(Mn:yes, Luigi lives in Toadsville, very close to castle.)_. We can start another search tomorrow.

Mario:This is horrible luck for him! He just got his new house too! Wait...what's that shadowy figure I see over there! Let's go check he/she/it out!

Peach:_(Mn:getting closer)_Mario! I think that's Luigi! What's he doing out here? Luigi! LUIGI!

Luigi:Ugh! I can here you perfectly Peach! I can explain! Can we just get out of here! I think I'm getting a major poison ivy rash!

_Well, they got back to the castle after finding Luigi. The medical Koopas treated all the wounds he got(sadly, no surprise!)and they all sat down and listened to his story._

Mario:_(upset about Luigi getting lost)_So Luigi, where in the world were you! You think you can just get lost, worry us to death, and then just magically come back from being lost! You worried your(older) brother sick!

Daisy:Calm down mister "big brother who thinks he can control his brother's life"! We all want to hear his story.

Peach:Yeah!

Luigi:Well, I was about to turn around and come back when I tripped over a root and hit my head on a rock. I know how likely those odds could happen, but they did happen. When I woke up, I was completely disoriented. So I went the wrong way! When I fully came back to my senses, I realized that I was lost. So I just went in one direction, not knowing what would come. Then I wandered into a part of the woods where there was this little house with a nice toad living there. He gave me directions to get back on the trail, but then other stuff happened.

Mario:What did you get yourself into this time?

Luigi:Hey! It was an accident!

Daisy:Yeah Mario! Leave Luigi alone! Continue Luigi.

Luigi:Ok. So I then met a couple of Boos on the way to the trail, and they ganged up on me. Since I didn't have my poltergust or a flashlight with me, they decided that they would give me a huge scare for Halloween. So I ran away and I tripped again, but I didn't hit my head. That's where I got all the cuts. So I saw the land marker that the toad told me about and I walked north. That's when I barely heard Daisy calling for me. Then as I got closer...well, you know. I heard Peach and we were reunited. The End.

Peach:Oh, well I'm glad my voice got to you and we found you. We really got worried. We almost filed a missing persons. I don't think it was a good idea to move near your haunted mansion near this time of year w/ no one around.

Luigi:Don't worry. I moved near the outside of Toadsville because Toadette and a few good toads live there. You guys don't need to worry. Just to please you guys, I'll stay here at the castle tonight.

Mario:Good. We don't want anything bad happening to you. Now, get a shower and go to bed. You really smell bad. Just, be careful next time you decide to go on a walk near your haunted mansion. I don't want to be the only Mario Bro. left.

Daisy:Hey guys! I just got a transmission from Rosalina!

**Rosalina:Hello! I just wanted to let you know that the universe is safe. I'll be by your galaxy soon, so I'll drop by just in case! Bye! Oh wait, watch out! The level of paranormal activity is really high in your area. Especially near the castle. I'll drop by to see if you need my help with anything. Daisy, keep in touch. **

Daisy:Okay. Guys, we really need to investigate this paranormal level thing. Obviously, King Boo might be behind this. Let's all go rest up! Night!

Everyone Else:Night!

_Outside the castle at night(spooky!)_

_?:Master, I'm setting up "them" now. Just as you said._

_Master:Don't do too much harm to the people. You know this is just a warning. I saw what that star princess said! Now hurry!_

_?: Yes master._

_Mango(narrator):The next morning, there was a little mess outside the castle! Who exactly were those people from last night?_

Mario:Mamamia! What's with this mess? Luigi, do you know anything about this?

Peach:Mario, he's still sleeping. I told him to come down and see the mess, but he just said that he wanted to sleep. So I let him. No harm done.

Mario:That's strange, he usually isn't the last one up. And he usually is the one who makes me breakfast when I'm around. Really good breakfast. No offense.

Peach:Yeah. You're in luck. I don't have my umbrella with me right now. Where's Daisy?

Mario:She went to Sarasaland for a bit. She said that she'd call later. Oh! Looks who's finally up!

Luigi:Ugh. Stop shouting. And stop being mad at me. Geez. You're too overprotective and you act WAY too much like mom. Woah! Look at the mess we have here. The clean-up crew will have a lot to clean up. Well, it's way too bright out here so I'm going inside. And I'm not going to make breakfast today because I have work. Deal with it.

Mario:Geez. I already ate breakfast. And you're a little emotional today. Plus, it's not even that bright outside.

Peach:Mario!

Luigi:Well Mario, it may not be bright to a person who woke up a 3+ hours ago. Don't bother me today.

Mario:Whatever. Just lose the attitude. Bye.

Peach:Well, that was an unusual event. I've never seen you guys argue. Let's go practice for baseball. I want to get ready for the big game against Daisy and Luigi's team. C'mon!

_Well, Mario and Peach go and practice for the big game. But, in Dark Land, there's another problem. Bowser's Castle had a little unknown visitor too! Except, things really don't look great at his place._

Larry:King Dad! How is he Ludwig?

Ludwig:Well, King Dad did suffer major burns from being directly hit with the bomb. He did say that the person who threw the bomb said that he didn't mean for King Dad to get hit. He said the voice was familiar, but at the same time different. So we've been asked to go find out who it was that hurt dad. But...there's a catch.

Lemmy:_(Mango(narrator):who came bouncing on his ball)_What's the catch Ludwig?

Ludwig:Well...

_Later that day, the doorbell at the castle rings and Daisy answers it only to see an unexpected guest._

Daisy:Lemmy Koopa! What are you doing here?

Lemmy:Well tootz, if you must know, just like how the castle was bombed_(Mn:it was all over the new!)_, so were we. But, King Dad was caught in the blast and he asked me to ask you guys if you'd...help us...find...OUT WHO DID THIS?

Daisy:Well, let me ask Peach. C'mon in. I'll get Luigi to show you around. LUIGI!

Luigi:WHAT!

Daisy:GET DOWN HERE AND SHOW OUR GUEST AROUND THE CASTLE!

Luigi:OKAY! STOP SHOUTING! I'M RIGHT AT THE STAI...!

Lemmy:Hey losER! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! DON'T BE SO CRUEL TO ME!

Luigi:Why is he here now?

Daisy:Luigi, you act like something happened.

Luigi:No. I'm sorry. It's just that we're usually enemies, and seeing him here kinda shocked me_. I'll show him around..._

_Well, Luigi went and showed Lemmy(who almost broke a lot of stuff with his ball) around. And Daisy, Mario, and Peach talked about Lemmy. They came to a decision. _

Mario:Well, Lemmy, we believe you and will help you. You and your siblings can even stay here. But, I have to ask a personal question. Are you the youngest Koopaling?

Lemmy:NO! I'M THE 2ND OLDEST!

Mario:Wow. Okay. Get your siblings._(Mango(narrator):Lemmy left)_Luigi, can I talk to you?

Luigi:Yeah?

Mario:Why haven't you been doing your work for your detective agency? I got a call from Toadette and she said that you haven't even called her today! She's worried sick about you! What's up with you? Getting a little tude with me, getting angry quickly, sleeping late, not doing your work, and being rude to everyone! Seriously!

Luigi:I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANOTHER MOM MARIO! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE NAGGING DOWN MY THROAT ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING I DO OR SAY! GEEZ! JUST LEAVE ME BE! Sorry, I just am really tired. G'night. And say hi to the Koopalings for me.

Mario:Okay. g'night._(Mn:Luigi leaves) _Well, that was odd.

Peach:Yes. That really was strange. What's come over him? A secret? Something he's worried about?

Mario:No, if he was worried about something or if he was keeping a secret, he would be sweating and stuttering all the time. This is different. It's like something's possessed him or he's just really changed. I'm worried. I think we need a report from Rosalina. DAISY! GET ROSALINA ONLINE!

Daisy:Already did. Hey Rosalina!

**Rosalina:Hello! The levels of paranormal activity in your area has increased greatly since this morning. I'm coming near your planet. But I'll need somebody to come get me tomorrow! I'll land around the castle. Tell everyone who's not here that I said hi! Goodbye!**

Mario:Well, Daisy. I think you shou-

Peach:No! Let me! I still owe her a thank you for helping you save the universe.

Daisy&Mario:Okay.

Daisy:Now...we need to go to bed. G'night!

Mario&Peach:G'night!

_Another night is coming, but our mystery villains are also coming. _

_Master:Now, Get a littler closer to the princess, but still don't harm her. We don't want another incident like last night, do we?_

_?:No master. I am sorry for my mistake. I will not fail you this time. _

_Master:Good. Do you need me to take you over so you don't fail?_

_?:No master. It is not time for you to do that yet. Wait for tomorrow night, Hallow's Eve(Halloween).I will go now._

_Master:Good, be careful. I'm leaving. _

_?:Goodbye master. Well, now I need to climb up that castle, but that won't be easy. Here we go! Keep balance, balance, almost there! The last roc-! NO! Oh no! One innocent! NO! Must drop the bomb and GO!_

Luigi:AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Help!

_(BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!)_

Mario:Wha? Peach? What's-

Peach:MARIO! THE BOMBER CAME AGAIN AND GOT LUIGI HEAD ON AND HE'S DOWN! HELP HIM!

Mario:Oh no! LUIGI!

_Luigi was then wheeled off to the local hospital with major burn injuries, like Bowser. He was put in the burn section of the hospital. Mario and Daisy stayed the rest of the night. Peach had to wait for Rosalina. Even the Koopalings were there._

Morton:Well, it's so bad, terrible, horrible, completely shocking, dreadful, awful, ghastly, gruesome, appal-_(Mn:got a sock stuffed in his mouth by Roy!) _

Roy:All you gotta say is 'at it was bad! Geez! We all feel s'rry for you!

Wendy:Terrible. Just like King Dad. I actually feel bad for him, and he's are enemy.

Iggy:Yeah. I now feel bad for all the times I sent an enemy_(Mn:especially chain chomps!) _at him with the intent to kill him. Man.

Daisy:Well, thank you all for your wishes, but we need to get back to the castle. Plus, I need to give you guys rooms.

Mario:Luigi, will you be okay here by yourself?

Luigi:Yeah. I'll be fine. Just sleeping. See you tomorrow.

Mario:Yeah. Get better.

_Well, the next morning came and Mario, Peach, and the Koopalings all went to Luigi's room and all they find is a note._

Mario:Oh no! LUIGI! What's this note?

_Dear Mario,_

_I have taken your brother and am holding him hostage._

_If you want him back, then you must come to "his" mansion. _

_-King Boo_

Daisy:Oh God. An adventure on Halloween. This doesn't sound good. I've been investigating a little into this, and it doesn't seem like this is all coincidence.

Mario:What's a coincidence?

Daisy:Oh, I'll explain later.

_So, they Mario and Daisy went to Gadd's place and got some equipment for the night and got communicators with Peach incase Rosalina came in time for the adventure. _

Mario:You ready guys.

Wendy,Ludwig,Lemmy,Iggy,Larry:Yup. Let's kick King Boo's butt!

Morton:Yeah! Let's go and win the battle. Conquer the field! Beat the bad guy! Save Luigi! Show off our pride as Koopali-!

Roy:Shaddap! Let's go do this for King Dad and Luigi!

Daisy:Yup! I'm ready to get Luigi back! To the mansion!

_It started getting dark outside. The gang needed to turn on their flashlights to see. They finally got to to the mansion after hours of Lemmy and Larry complaining about how long until they go to the mansion and Morton's nonstop talk about the best food ever. They finally got to the mansion._

Mario:Morton, I'm not trying to mean,so, take it Roy.

Roy:Shaddap!

Morton:Okay.

Daisy:Anyway...I have a map of the mansion that gave me. So now we can direct ourselves around the mansion. He said that King Boo was in the bottom cellar.

Mario:Yeah. I remember. It was not fun being a painting. It's the second time Luigi saved me. But, now I have to save him in the place where he saved me. It kinda ruins the place.

Daisy:It's okay Mario, it's okay.

Mario:Well, we need to split up. Daisy, you go with Wendy, Roy, Iggy, and Larry. I'll take Ludwig, Lemmy, and Morton. I'll take my group downstairs and Daisy, you take your group upstairs. Let's Go! For Luigi!

All:Yeah!

_In Mario's group, they were in for a ride._

Morton:Let's take the long journey, the incredible trek, the impossible road to where Luigi, the sidekick, the plumber in green, Mario's younger brother is!

Lemmy:Morton, I'm gonna act like Roy now. SHADDAP!

Morton:Fine.

Mario:That's why I wanted Lemmy with me if I had Morton. So, Ludwig, does your invention sense any paranormal activity?

Ludwig:It's sensing something very strange down there in the basement level. But, it's sensing a huge amount of paranormal activity upstairs too!

Mario:Should we head upstairs?

Ludwig:No, Daisy and her group can handle the action up there. What we need to be worried about the level of paranormal activity downstairs.

Mario:Okay. Let's go team.

_Meanwhile, upstairs._

Daisy:C'mon guys! We can do This!

Wendy:I know I can! I'm the best at everything I do!

Roy:SHADDAP Wendy! You're turning into a slightly better version of Morton! Just fight the Boos!

Daisy:Remember, you need to shine a light on them for them to become solid matter! Larry! You're the fastest! Either put the lights on or put the flashlights somewhere!

Larry:Okay!_(Mn:Larry turns on the hall lights!)_I did it Daisy! Let's fight! Yahoo!

Iggy:Yes! Take that and stick it in your dreamcatcher!

Daisy:Not funny.

Iggy:Sorry.

_Well, The Boos did turn into solid matter. So Larry was running in circle to distract the Boos, and he might've gotten a little dizzy from that! So Wendy used her high-heels and would destroy the Boos with every high she did. She even did a little water treatment on the Boos(which really only got everyone else wet, but the Boos were solid matter in the light.). Roy just used his fists and smashed all Boos in sight. He was dodging and hitting. Iggy and Daisy did a sort of tag team. Iggy would go in his shell and Daisy would throw him at the Boos. They even used ectoplasm(which still worked on them.). It was a pretty huge fight._

Wendy:I think that's all of them! Yup! It is!

Larry:Cool! Fastest time in a while!

Roy:I got my hourly dose of smashing and bashing in.

Iggy:I just got 1 more hour of no bruises! Yay!

Daisy:We should just check the rest of the floor just to make sure we weren't messing with the distraction.

Larry:Yup. That would be kinda sad.

Roy: Well, you guys should be happy. I got my hourly dose of smashing, which could've been used on you.

Iggy:He's right. But Daisy's also right, we need to check the rest of this floor.

_[Beep! Buzz! Beep! Buzz!]_

Daisy:Hello? Yeah, it's me. She's here, great. Come to the mansion as fast as you can! Okay. Bye!

Iggy:Who was that?

Daisy:A friend.

_So, now that they're little mini fight was done, and Daisy's call was finished, the group checked the rest of the upper floor. And it was surprisingly okay. But the group couldn't find Luigi, but they found a diary._

Daisy: Well, this looks bad.

Roy:What does it say, Daisy?

Daisy:Well, it's talking about the "King's" new plot and he needs...oh no. We need to find Mario!

Roy:What's in the diary?

Daisy:I'll have to explain on the way down, I'm going to need to talk to Mario on the communicators._(turns communicator on!)_Mario! Can you read me?

Mario:Yes! Did you find anything good? Did you find Luigi?

Daisy:No, but he is downstairs. I got a call from Peach! Rosalina's here and Peach and Rosalina are coming! And I found something about King Boo. This whole kidnapping Luigi has been premeditated for a long time.

Mario:What's he gonna do to Luigi?

Daisy:He's going to-!

_The transmission was disconnected. Daisy was furious. So she told her group that they still had to head downstairs, but they had to be careful, 'cause something was happening, and Daisy knew exactly what was happening. Meanwhile, in Mario's group._

Mario:Daisy said to keep going downstairs. Do you guys agree?

Ludwig:Yes. I do think that staying in the basement will find us Luigi and whoever harmed King Dad.

Lemmy:Yup! I'll be careful on my ball so no one hears me!

Morton:Why would you even bring such a horribly loud thing to this place! We're trying to be quiet, sneaking, spy-like, like Larry, like Mush Bondsroom! Why would yo-!

All:Shut up!

Ludwig:Mario! I'm getting lots of paranormal activity levels in that room at the end of the hall! We must check it out!

Mario:Okay. Wait! That's the same room I think I was trapped in when Luigi saved me! He's a painting now! Wait, I shouldn't come to conclusions, but yeah. Morton, I need for you to go back upstairs and wait for Peach and Rosalina!

Morton:Why?

Mario:They might be helpful! just go!

Morton:Okay! The Great Morton can even do that!_(Morton runs upstairs)_

Mario:Ludwig, Lemmy, are you two ready for a god fight?

Ludwig:Yup. I concur that with this level of paranormal activity and with our combined strength, including Daisy's group, we can win this fight a rescue Luigi.

Lemmy:Let's beat up King Boo for hurting King Dad!

Mario:Yup. Let's-a-go!

_The three run into the after Ludwig smashes the door down. And they find a surprise in the room._

Mario:Luigi! What are you doing in here?

Luigi:Mario! I escaped King Boo and got lost. So I somehow found myself in here!

Ludwig:Mario! You might want to see this! My scanner doesn't go crazy until I point it this way.

Mario:No! You can't mean...Luigi! What's with this? Are you a ghost or is it just because you've been around too many ghosts at once?

Luigi:That's it Mario! I've just been around a lot of Boos!

Daisy:No! Mario, I know you don't wanna hear this, but I found a diary describing why King Boo wanted Luigi! That's not Luigi!

Mario:No...Luigi...

Luigi(?):Well flower princess...it looks like you figured me out.

_Luigi started to glow like a ghost would. He floated into the air and started turning paler. His eyes were black instead of white. He had black cracks coming from his eyes. The group knew it wasn't Luigi talking anymore, it was King Boo._

KingBoo:Haha! Now the transformation is complete! Before you perish, do you want to know what happened? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. So, I had been preparing for this event since January. I was still weak, so I needed time before I could control him fully. Then, I could go out into the light and control the world! So, when Luigi moved out here approx. 3 weeks ago, I kidnapped him and started to take control of him. Though, since I was still weak, so I controlled him like a puppet. Except, it was only his mind. I slowly got stringer, and my control got stronger too. He was losing his will. And right around 3 days ago, I almost had full strength and control. So I needed him to "get lost" again. This time I made it so I at least full control of his mind. He put up a fight, but we easily overpowered him. So, I got him to then bomb the castles and here we are now.

Mario:Why did you injure him?

KingBoo:That was an accident. But now it's time to destroy all of you with my new body!

_So the fight started. And King Boo used some of Luigi's regular green fireballs. But they were bigger and faster. King Boo also summoned a bunch of Boos from no where. Lemmy, Iggy, Larry, and Roy actually teamed up and attacked the Boos, But they were just too strong._

Roy:Yo Larry! do you got anymore flashlights?

Larry:No! I used them all last time!

Iggy:Lemmy, I don't think our tag team move will work!

Lemmy:You're right! We can't do anything but stall the inevitable! Agh!

_The Boos started to overpower the foursome. The Boos even started to overpower Roy. But Mario, Daisy, Wendy, and Ludwig weren't making any progress either._

Wendy:Mario! King Boo is just too powerful! I think he's using Luigi's powers times 9! He's just too powerful! Watch out! Don't you dare kick me! I am Wendy O' Koopa! Don't ever kick me agai~!

_King Boo had punched Wendy with extra dark power to help him KO Wendy. Ludwig wasn't having better luck. He was dodging, but barely. King was throwing ghostly fireballs at Ludwig with great speed. _

KingBoo:Hahaha! Foolish Koopaling! Do you actually think you all can beat me! Come on Mario. Come at me with full force. Or is it my face that makes you unable to do anything! And Daisy? I dare you to hit me! Take this! And this! HAHAHAHA!

Daisy:Mario, Idon't we can take more damage. Wendy, Larry, and Iggy are unconscious. Ludwig, Lemmy, and Roy are almost about to join their siblings. You and I are tired and injured. We can't do this anymore. We need a miracle!

Mario:Wait! I think I have a miracle! The mini-gusts have an ectoplasm setting. If we can't suck King Boo out of Luigi, then we use the only things Boos are naturally weak to! Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy! Set your mini-gusts to ectoplasm mode!

Ludwig,Lemmy,Roy:'K!

_The Koopalings set their mini-gusts to ectoplasm mode and the group(what was left of it) and Mario's team started seeing hope. But that didn't last too long._

Luigi:Mario, Daisy, the pain...please! I'm back! Think of the pain you're putting me through right now! Agh!

Mario:LUIGI! NO! I CAN'T!

Daisy: MARIO! THAT WAS JUST KING BOO! C'MON! WE GOTTA BEAT KING BOO!

Mario:_(crying)_Daisy, I can't hurt him anymore! He's my brother!

Daisy:Mario! Stop crying! You have to be serious!

Luigi:Mario, I need help. The pain...it's just too much. I'm gonna pass pass out from the pain..

Mario:I'm coming. Daisy, Luigi's back! We need to help him!

Daisy:Mario! Listen to yourself! Luigi isn't back. It's just King Boo!

Mario:Sorry Daisy. But I actually care about my brother.

_Uh oh. Mario went over to Luigi...and then..._

You fool! Ha! Take this!

_Luigi/King Boo's hands started to glow and had ghostly fireballs that were about to kill Mario. _

Mario:AAAAAHHHHH!

KingBoo:HA! FOOL!NOW DIE MARIO!

Rosalina:NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!

KingBoo:No! What are you doing?

Daisy,Mario:Rosalina! Peach!

Peach:Mario! We got here just in time!

Daisy:Mario! Koopalings! We still need to keep firing! C'mon!

_Mario, Daisy, Peach(surprisingly), and the Koopalings were back to fighting the ghostly beings. While Rosalina encountered King Boo herself._

Rosalina:King Boo, I will drive you out of Luigi with the trick I learned from the Ancients!

KingBoo:No! How did you find the Ancients!

Rosalina:My observatory went right passed their galaxy and they sent me a letter saying they needed to see me about future events!

KingBoo:SO YOU KNEW ABOUT MY PLAN?

Rosalina:Yes. Now I need you guys to keep firing ectoplasm at him! I'll cause the final blow!

Mario,Daisy,Lemmy,Ludwig,Roy:Okay! C'mon!

Rosalina:_Imperium Lucis! Imperium Astrorum! IMPERIUM VITAE!(Power of Light, Power of the Stars, POWER OF LIFE!)_

KingBoo:NO!_(Mn:on the ground.)_Let me...just say...one last thing...since I had control over him for so long...I passed an extremely rare disease to him...and it's incurable. And, when I took full control of his mind and body, his soul shattered. So, he's gone...and I'll be back!_(Mango(narrator):King Boo disappears) _

Peach:NO! LUIGI!

Daisy:WHY! WHY LUIGI! HE WAS SO KIND AND SWEET AND...WHY!

Mario:Luigi. Why didn't you tell us that things were happening?(Mn:grabs hold of his brother and starts to cry.)

Ludwig:I do actually miss the green plumber. He was fun to hang around and punch around.

Lemmy:Smushing him with my ball was always fun. But he was a good person.

Roy:Yeah. Using him as a punching bag was cool. He even helped us get better when we were sick.

Peach:Luigi...

Rosalina:I don't think I can help on this one guys. I was only taught how to extract souls. Not save him from this 'disease' King Boo gave him. I'm afraid this might be the end of the line for Luigi.

Mario:No...Luigi...my little brother...NO!

Daisy:Why Luigi...he's going to die...and I...

Peach:He was a loyal and intelligent man...He will be missed.

_Suddenly, a grayish cloud starts to appear out of nowhere and a surprise comes._

_Luigi's eyes started to glow white and his body rose a little into the air. Then, he suddenly fell into Mario's arms._

Mario:Luigi? Are you alive?

Luigi:Ugh...wha? Mario, Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Koopalings? Where am I? Is this where I think it is? The basement of my mansion?

Daisy:King Boo took control of you and Rosalina saved you!

Luigi:Well, thanks Rosalina!

Rosalina:No problem!

Mario:I'm hungry! So let's go home! I'll cook breakfast for all of us!

Luigi:No Mario! No!

Rosalina:Let me cook! It's the least I can do for you guys!

Peach:Okay!

_Mango(narrator):The next morning, Mario came downstairs to see Rosalina finally finished with...uhhh..._

Mario:Rosalina, what is that? It's gray.

Rosalina:It's a delicacy to the lumas and it's a delicacy in some galaxies! Try it! It's very delicious!

Peach:Yeah Mario! I was skeptical about the food at first, but it was actually good.

Mario:Oh no! I'm not eating gray goop!

Peach:Yes you are!

Mario:No I'm not!

Peach:Eat it!_(Mn:She throws some of the goop at Mario and Mario dodges.)_

Luigi:Hey gu~!Ah! What is this stuff! It tastes so good! Mario, I expected worse from you!

Mario:What are you saying?This isn't even mine! Do you not like the breakfast I cook for you?

Luigi:Uhh...DON'T HURT ME! STOP THROWING FIREBALLS AT ME!

Mario:THIS IS REVENGE FOR LAST NIGHT AND THE COMMENT!

Luigi:I'M SORRY FOR WORRYING YOU! PLEASE STOP!

Rosalina:Should we stop them?

Peach:No. Just let them go.

The End

DearReaders,

Thank you for taking the time to read this. This probably isn't very good, and I understand that it might be weird. This is my first piece of fiction. It probably isn't very good. But, if you go to .com, you can find the original version online! My name is Mango on that site. *That site is only Mario fan fiction!* Yup...so I hope you liked it! The more you liked it the more I'll be motivated to type up stuff!

-Mango

***PS* I don't own any of the characters except for Boozoanus! The Mario characters all belong to the creator of Mario and Nintendo!**


End file.
